The New Kid
by WillowSioui
Summary: PonyboyxOC. After Johnny and Dally died, things were different. Ponyboy retreats into himself, hardly talking to anyone anymore. Can the entrance of a new classmate help him endure and move on?
1. The New Kid

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Outsiders. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.

**Plot: **PonyboyxOC. After Johnny and Dally died, things were different. Ponyboy retreats into himself, hardly talking to anyone anymore. Can the entrance of a new classmate help him endure and move on?

Ponyboy sits down in his desk, taking out his notebook and pen. He doesn't pay any attention to any of the other students, 60% of which are Socs, or the teacher. The teacher stands at the front of the classroom, talking in a droning and monotonous voice. There is an excited buzz throughout the room as the teacher welcomes a girl into the room. She is wearing a dark blue dress and blue heels. Her auburn hair cascades over her shoulders in soft ringlets, framing her pale face. Her baby blue eyes flit around the classroom as she wrings her hands, an anxious gesture. The teacher speaks louder than he usually does, and the class goes quiet.

"-And you, Ponyboy, will be the one who will show her around town until she is accustomed." Ponyboy's head snaps up, locking eyes with the new girl. As the teacher turns back to what he was doing, the girl shyly walks up to him, sitting in the desk beside him. She tucks her hair behind one ear, and waves nervously.

"Hello, Ponyboy." Ponyboy nods his head in acknowledgment, and extends his hand.

"Ponyboy Curtis. What's your name?" The girl takes his hand, and Ponyboy is surprised at how warm it is.

"Jocelyn. My name is Jocelyn McLeod." As she draws her hand back, Ponyboy notices that she has a scar contorting the skin of her wrist.

"What's that from?" Jocelyn hides her wrist with her opposite hand, and sighs.

"I broke my wrist horse-back riding. It scarred horribly…" Ponyboy shakes his head, smiling from ear to ear.

"It doesn't look _that_ bad. You ride horses?" Jocelyn nods her head in excitement.

"Yes! I've been in Equestrian competitions before, actually." Ponyboy smiles again at her openness, then they both turn back to the board at the scolding of the teacher.

_Maybe this wont be as bad as I thought it would be…_

**Review, please! Tell me is this is too Mary Sue! I know it's a little short, but the next chappy will be a lot longer!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~R**


	2. Grease and Soc

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Outsiders. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.

**Plot:** PonyboyxOC. After Johnny and Dally died, things were different. Ponyboy retreats into himself, hardly talking to anyone anymore. Can the entrance of a new classmate help him endure and move on?

* * *

Ponyboy gets up as the bell rings, gathering up his textbooks. He scrunches up his nose, as one of the Socs walks by him; reeking of beer. He looks towards Jocelyn, who is getting her things ready. He notices how her hair keeps brushing her shoulders, and how she keeps having to tuck it behind her ears. He also notices how, as many boys have noticed when she walked into the classroom, her dress wraps itself around her thighs…Ponyboy shakes his head, ridding himself of the thoughts that have been plaguing his mind since she sat next to him. Jocelyn stands up straight, and smiles shyly at Ponyboy. He shrugs his shoulders, unsure of what to do.

"Um…do you want to come out to the store for lunch?" Jocelyn smiles from ear to ear, dimples becoming quite noticeable. When she nods her head, Ponyboy starts to walk, hoping that she is following him. They walk through the hallways, earning both awed and animosity-filled looks being shot in their directions. Ponyboy ducks his head, making eye contact with no one, Jocelyn walking silently beside him. When they get out of the school, Ponyboy decides that it is safe to raise his head. He sees Two-Bit Mathews leaning against a random car in the parking lot. He perks up completely when he sees Ponyboy walking towards him, and especially when he notices Jocelyn at his side.

"Hey, hey, Pony! What d'ya have here?" Ponyboy scowls deeply at Two-Bit, wishing that he could, for once in his life, shut his mouth. Two-Bit grins crazily at Jocelyn, bowing so deeply that he nearly falls flat on his face. Jocelyn lifts a hand to her mouth, giggling quietly. Two-Bit looks at Ponyboy, patting him on the back. "She's a cutie little thang, Pony!" As the three of them continue walking to the store, Ponyboy decides to make conversation.

"So, Jocelyn…why are you here? Y'know, you could've ditched me a while back. You know we are grease, yeah?" Jocelyn looks at him with the most outraged expression, Ponyboy has to chuckle. She looks back towards the direction they are walking, flipping her hair.

"I don't understand you people with you whole Greaser-Soc thing! I don't get the point of it!" Ponyboy is completely shocked at this statement, partially because he didn't expect it, and partially because it was so vehemently stated. Two-Bit glances over his shoulder to her, eyebrow cocked.

"Wow, lady, you got everythin' wrong. Here, being a Grease of a Soc means _everything_. Its either one or the other." he gives her a completely serious expression, his nose twitching slightly, "You'd better learn that soon, or you gunna be killed quick."

* * *

**Review, please! Foreshadowing, or is it just a warning? XD Up to you to figure out!**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


End file.
